Comfort
by thorsx
Summary: Hermione stumbled on Ron and Lavender in the Gryffindor Common Room. Betrayed and depressed will she find happiness again? Will a certain Blonde Haired Slytherin help her? Prequel to the story TAKE HIM BACK.
1. Chapter 1

"DOES IT MATTER RONALD? DOES YOUR EXPLANATION REALLY MATTER? ARE YOU SURE? GUESS WHAT RONALD, I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT YOUR FUCKING EXPLANATION. SOD OFF." Hermione storms out the Gryffindor common room. She just saw Lavender sitting on the lap of her bloody boyfriend RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY. Does that image even need an explanation? No. She knew that Lavender had a thing for Ronald but he always assured her that there was NOTHING happening between them.

"Hermione, please. Let me explain." Ron tries to run after her dashing out the frame. Hermione turns around and points her wand at him.

"Go away. Let me be the one to break this shit up Ron. You and I? Whatever that was is _FINISHED._ You can go back and have Lavender give you another fucking _LAP DANCE_."

"Hermione, please. That was just an accident."

"AN _ACCIDENT **.**_ I'm not stupid, Ronald. What? Are you expecting me to believe that she tripped and landed on your freaking lap? BY ACCIDENT?" Hermione's furious she wasn't putting her wand down. She was ready to blast him off to oblivion. Harry crawls out the portrait and holds Hermione back.

"Hermione, let me explain. Baby, let's fix this."

"You know what? I'm tired. I'm tired of your shit and your excuses and your explanations. This relationship was DOOMED from the start anyways. Why do we need to FIX this? Get out of my face Ron." Harry motioned for Ron to get back in the portrait. Ron was red, very red. Ginny entered the picture and drags her brother back inside.

"Did you know about this Harry?" Harry shakes his head releasing his grip on Hermione. "She was sitting on his lap, don't tell me it was an accident." Tears were flowing down her face. She tried to be strong but as soon as Ron entered their common room she broke down. Harry hugged her.

"Hermione, you don't deserve that git." Hermione continues to sob. Ginny exits the portrait and pats Hermione.

"We didn't know, Mione. I'm really sorry about my brother." Ginny tries to comfort Hermione but she didn't know how. She agreed to the fact: Her brother has gone crazy. "I have no idea why'd he cheat on you with Lavender of all the people really, he could've done better." Hermione's cry worsen and Harry shot her a look. Ginny mouth's an "I'm sorry" at her boyfriend.

Hermione breaks free from the hug. "Thanks you guys, but I feel that I need to be alone." Hermione tries to wipe the tears from her eyes but they keep flowing. It was 10 PM. She went to check on Ron while she was doing her rounds as Head Girl and stumbled upon a surprise.

"Do you need us to bring you back to your common room?"

"No. I can go back on my own. You two need to get back inside before a prefect from a different house spots you." She turns and starts walking still trying to wipe the tears away. Harry's hand landed on Ginny's waist and he ushers her inside.

"She needs the space, Gin. Give it to her."

Hermione stumbles across the room of requirement on her way and thought hard of what she wanted, of what she needed. She opens her eyes and sighs.

"Here goes nothing" She pushes the doors open and see a big room. A couch on the center while there was a table in front with wine and a wineglass.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello guys! So to anyone who has read " **TAKE HIM BACK** " (another fan fiction of mine, go ahead and check it out) this is the "PREQUEL". I was writing the story and felt that it lacked something, I need to explain what happened before that. Anyways. This is it! Hope you guys love it!

 **A/N (EDITED)**

I changed the rating to 'M' cause... why not? Hahaha but for those who are a tad bit younger please don't read or if you want to... I don't know you lead your life I guess? I just want to be safe so I upgraded the rating to M.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was busy reading on the Head Girl and Boys common room couch when a drunk Hermione enters through the portrait. Draco glanced up at her then returned his attention back to his book. Hermione tried her best to be quiet, taking slow steps but ends up bumping on a nearby cabinet.

"Shhhhh" She tells herself. Draco rolls his eyes, she seemed drunk and smelled drunk. Granger didn't seem like the alcoholic type. For the past month that they've lived together this was the first time she ever came home late. He watches her as she continues to walk slowly as if she was camouflaged and invisible.

"Oy Granger." She stiffens and turns her head slowly to the source of the voice. She straightens her body up and pretends she wasn't drunk at all.

"Wha'dya want *hic* Malfoy?"

"Merlin, are you drunk?" Draco stands, placing his book on the table. She shakes her head. Yep, she was drunk. She almost lost her balance but Draco was there to catch her.

"Whooops. Clumsy me. - Oy Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing? Put me down!" He lifts her and carries her to her room. She was punching him and smacking his chest. It didn't hurt so he didn't mind. He gently places the head girl on her bed. She stops hitting him. He was about to leave when he heard her say "Stay."

"What?" He turns his head and sees that her eyes were open. Tears clearly forming. He didn't know what to do. Did he hurt her? The past few weeks he'd been civil to her tried not to talk to her. He knows that he what he did before was harsh and that no matter what he did that'll never change. He knew that Granger hated him.

"Stay." She repeats this time softer. The tears overflow from her eyes running down her cheek. Draco continues to stare at her dumbfounded. What the hell was happening? He takes a seat on her vanity's chair.

"Okay, I'll stay." She continues to cry, eyes open staring at him. Draco stared back. What was wrong with this girl? Why was she drunk? The head girl? The perfect Hermione Granger is drunk and asking him to stay in her bedroom. "Why are you drunk?"

"Why are men cheaters?" Hermione asks.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione sits on her bed and points at him.

"Why are men cheaters? Why can't they just leave if they're unhappy about the relationship? Why do they have to cheat? Tell me, Malfoy. You're a man after all."

"Granger. Not all men are cheaters. Most importantly, I'm not a cheater. If I'm in a relationship... I'm in a relationship. I take it seriously because I respect the girl." Tears fell from her face again and her lips begin to frown.

"Ron cheated on me" Draco's mouth forms an 'o'. "He cheated on me with Lavender." Her lips were trembling. She was trembling. Draco didn't know what to do. He reached out for her, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop crying. That git doesn't deserve you."

"That's what they all say but it's so hard. It's so hard to just stop crying and forget about him. I loved him." She sobs onto his chest and he didn't mind. He felt his shirt getting wet but a girl was crying, he had to comfort her. He watched Pansy cry over heartbreak millions of times and he comforted her millions of times too. "I'm sorry, you can go now." She pushes herself away from his chest but he hugs her tightly and he was stronger. He didn't want to let her go. She was sad, she was drunk.

"Listen Granger. You don't deserve him and he doesn't deserves you. I know can't stop crying so I'm telling you to cry your eyes out now. Cry all you can so that tomorrow when you wake up there's nothing left."

* * *

The sun's rays hit her eyes and she opens one. She's laying on top of Malfoy. She remembers what happened last night. He asked her to cry and cry until there's nothing left and it worked. She didn't feel like being upset with Ron but she had a massive headache.

"Ow." She murmured as she lifted herself from his chest. He was sleeping. Then it hit her. She cried and slept with Draco Malfoy. If Ron found out about this he'd be crazy jealous... oh wait they're not dating anymore. She felt broken again but gave out a sigh instead of crying. She had to find her wand soon.

She was checking all the pockets of her robes when Draco woke up.

"Are you crying again?"

"What? No. I'm looking for my wand. My head and eyes hurt." Draco took out his and muttered a simple spell. Her headache and eye pain was gone.

"There you go. Just stay in, sleep more. You don't need to go to classes. I'll tell all your professors." She shakes her head. She wasn't missing out a day of academics just because of heartbreak.

"No. I'm going to class."

"No, you're not. Sleep in, Granger. Just do what I say." He waves his wand and suddenly she felt drowsy. She yawns.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy."

"Good Night, Granger."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

BTW GUYS, I suck at summaries so if the summary for this story is really yucky... bare with me. Hahaha. Anyways hope you're loving this!


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch Draco decided that he has to pay Granger a visit. He enters the common room and knocks gently on her door. No response. She's still asleep. He twists the knob and enters. Hermione didn't change clothes, probably didn't have time before the sleeping spell took effect. It was a light spell she should've been awake a few hours ago. He shakes her awake.

"Granger." She opens her eyes. She looks tired. "Have you been crying?"

"You can't stop me."

"I know." He says and waves his wand. A table appeared on her bed with food. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She shakes her head refusing the food but on cue her stomach growls. "Shit."

"Not hungry, ey?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Draco shrugs.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you. Just go ahead and eat. It's not poisoned at all." Hermione was hesitant but spoons a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm not hungry." He sits down on the vanity chair. Looking at her.

"So you're going to watch me eat?" He shrugs. "You have to eat Malfoy. Do it so I don't feel bad about wasting your time."

"I've eaten a lot for breakfast, I don't need to eat for lunch. Just go ahead and eat it. It's all for you. Does your head still hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Okay, I'll get medicine from Madam Pomfrey after classes end. Have you gotten over your precious Weasel?"

"Yes."

"You big fat liar." Malfoy laughs.

"It's not as easy as it looks." She places one hand on her hip.

"I guess so."

* * *

Draco grabbed her the headache medicine before going to their common room. He had all Hermione's book in his hand. He knows that the young witch didn't like missing out on anything. Meanwhile, Hermione took a bath to refresh herself. She found her wand, finally. She dried her hair with a towel then slips on a pair of shorts and loose T-shirt. Ronald has occupied her mind the whole day. Not attending her classes was a mistake but there's nothing she can do about it now.

Draco enters the common room and places his bag on the couch. He knocks on her door. She stands and walks over expecting to see Ginny or Harry to ask her how she's doing but Draco Malfoy was the face she saw.

"Feeling better?" She nods. He pushes the door wider and places her books on a nearby table. "Wrote all the assignments here. It's friday so just do this when you feel much better."

"Thanks Malfoy."

"I guess you won't be going out to dinner with that outfit?" She begins to blush realizing the outfit she had on. "That's not a problem we have head girl and head boy perks. We can eat here."

"True. Perks." She laughs nervously and sits on the edge of her bed. "Okay Malfoy. Be honest, why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're broken and you need to be fixed. I'm just trying to be a friend to you. Plus I'm making up for all the years that I've been such a big bully to you."

"Really now? What has gotten into you?"

"Change probably." He laughs. Hermione smiles.

"Maybe, I'm glad you're changing... for the better."

"For the better." Draco repeats as if it was to assure himself. "You know what, Granger? I'd love for us to be friends."

"Friends with a muggle born?" She snorts. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore, you're blood doesn't matter and mine does neither. If we're going to be living under the same "roof" might as well be friends." Hermione shrugs but nods.

"True, I guess it won't hurt being friends." Draco sticks out his hand and she takes it.

* * *

Draco left her after that and ate dinner at the Great Hall. He chilled with Blaise and talked about their plans after Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand had her own party. A bottle of wine appears beside her bed and she chugs it down. She had no idea why she was intoxicating herself. She felt that it was the only way to forget about what she's feeling.

Ron's probably with Lavender right now, snogging. They gross her out. How can Ron do this to her? All she ever did was love him truly. She was always the one who solves their problems, she was stupid. Her friends were right. Ron didn't deserve her she was too smart for that dimwit but she loved that dimwit. He was everything to her. She has to get him back. She stands up and exits her room. She had a hard time trying to walk straight towards the door. The wine bottle still in her other hand, she empties it. She needs the courage.

Meanwhile, Draco whispered the password to the portrait and it swings open. The first thing he saw was Granger chugging down a bottle of wine. He runs towards her.

"The fuck are you doing?" She yells at him when he took her wine bottle.

"No, Granger. What the fuck are YOU doing?"

"Drinking, duh." Hermione tries to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy pushes her back.

"To Ron, I need to tell him something so let me go."

"That's a mistake, Granger. You're going to regret that when the morning comes."

"No I'm not. We're going to be happy again." She attempts to walk past him again but he was too strong. She pushes on him while he remained glued on his position. "Get away Malfoy, Get away." She continues to chant that until she breaks down and sinks into his arms again. "I just want him to take me back."

"Look, I saw your precious Weasel during lunch and he was with Lavender. They're a public item now. You'll just look stupid." Draco half carries and half drags her to the couch.

"I don't care, he's probably just sad that I didn't go to school and that slut is taking care of him. If I show up she'll go away forever. She'll go away cause I'm going to kill her."

"What the hell?" Hermione whipped herself another wine bottle which he grabbed as soon as it appeared.

"Oy Malfoy, get your own." She tries to reach for it but gives up.

"You should be banned from your wand, give it to me." Hermione pouts.

"No."

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Your wand."

"No, your wand."

"What?" Draco didn't understand her. He sighs. "Come on, Granger. Just give me your wand. I won't do anything to you or to your wand."

"Who knows, you hate me. You might kill me first." Hermione stretches and finds a comfortable spot on the couch.

"I won't. Look, I just need to be sure you wont make another wine bottle appear."

"You're such a dad." Hermione gives him her wand. Draco was shocked that she did but he accepts it. He carries her bridal style to her room and tucked her in.

"Good Night, Granger."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Do you think Draco will fall in love with Hermione? Well duh. This is a Dramione fic. So I didn't edit this story much so sorry for grammar mistakes. As soon as I finished this fanfic I will do the full proofreading. Sorry for that... but yay for fast updates right?


	4. Chapter 4

Taking care of a depressed Hermione wasn't easy especially if you were Draco Malfoy. Malfoy tries his best to take care of her.

Hermione was having a hard time, dealing with a break up was never easy. Besides, everyone expected her and Ron to end up getting married. Hermione had to admit though the relationship was truly dysfunctional and was doomed from the first place. Ginny and Harry hasn't dropped by since, she's been locked inside her room, wandless, since Friday.

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy, who?"

"It wasn't a joke, Granger. Are you decent? I'm coming in." Draco twists the knobs and enters the room. Hermione was on top of her bed, tissues everywhere and no sign of recovery.

"When will you give me my wand back?"

"When you're better."

"I'm not sick, idiot." She throws the tissue box at him which he skillfully dodges. He smirks.

"Okay, Granger. Time for breakfast."

"I feel like your prisoner, all locked up. Let me have my wand you git." Hermione sits and stares at the platter he laid on top of her bed. Orange juice and a sandwich. "What time is it? I don't think they serve breakfast at this hour."

"They don't." Draco smirks again. Hermione rolls her eyes if she had her wand she'll blast it off his freaking face. "Head Boy Perks."

"So you asked them to wake up just to make you a sandwich?"

"What? No. The perks I'm talking about is food in our kitchen. Have you checked it out? We have tons in our cupboards." Draco exits her room and grabs his own tray.

"You're eating in here?"

"Well, do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then... Yes, I'm eating in here." Draco sits on her vanity's chair and starts eating his sandwich.

"I'm not really hungry."

"That's what you said yesterday when I brought you dinner." He pauses. "Lunch and Breakfast." He hears her sigh.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Sheesh, I don't get why you need to starve yourself. Just eat there's no poison in the food that I bring to you. Don't be so paranoid."

"That's not it. I'm just really NOT hungry. Can I please have my wand back?"

"You're still unstable." Hermione raises an eyebrow at his remark. She was pretty stable, this guy had the nerve. "Ok, Granger. How about this? You eat your bloody sandwich and I'll give you your bloody wand back."

"Really?"

"I swear." Draco nods trying to assure the young witch that what he was saying was true. Hermione shrugs and takes a bite of the sandwich and chugs down her juice. "If I return your wand you won't whip yourself another bottle?"

"Ahuh."

"You won't go running back to Weasley if I unlock your door?"

"Ahuh."

"Okay, then it's a deal." Draco hands her, her wand. She takes it and continues eating her sandwich. Man, was she hungry.

* * *

"Hey, Dray. You going to Hogsmeade today?"

"No, bro. Feeling kind of tired, think I'll just take a rest." Draco answered Blaise after he drinks his pumpkin juice and leaves the table.

"Ok. Want anything?"

"Nope. You guys have fun." Draco starts making his way to the Head's Common Room to check out on Granger. When he got there she was already in the living room dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade." Draco nods then goes over to the kitchen to grab himself a soda. He can see Hermione from the kitchen she was checking herself out on the mirror. She was wearing a t-shirt and a short skirt.

"Who you trying to impress? Weasley?"

"Oh shut up. It's none of your business." Hermione faces him, places her hands on her hips and sticks out her tongue.

"Careful, Granger. I could easily take your wand back and lock you inside your room again."

"Twat." Hermione shakes him off and exits the portrait. Draco laughed at her.

After Hermione left the common room she headed for the Great Hall. Good thing that Lavender and Ronald weren't there.

"Hi Gin."

"Hermione! Where have you been these past few days? Have you eaten anything at all? Go eat. Eat!" Ginny starts placing food on her plate.

"Yes, I have."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"I guess so. As long as I don't see them." Hermione shrugs and takes a spoonful of mash potatoes.

"Well hate to break it to you but... speaking of the devil." Ginny points at the Great Hall's doors and she follows it. Ron enters with Lavender in tow. As soon as Ron saw her he ran towards her.

"Hermione, I'm glad you're feeling okay." Hermione pretended that she didn't saw him and turned back to Ginny.

"How about you Ginny, how are you and Harry? I hope he's not cheating on you with some slut."

"Who are you calling a slut?" Lavender yells at her back. Hermione ignored her too, still pretending that the couple wasn't there.

"Look, Hermione. Can we at least talk that's decent?" Ron told her reaching out for her shoulder. Hermione shakes it away.

"Decent? Ronald. You don't deserve a DECENT break up. Why don't you go sneak away with your skank? I heard that's what you're good at." Hermione stands and drags Ginny out. Ginny, having no choice, followed the older girl. "CAN YOU BELIEVE YOUR BROTHER?"

"I know, I can't either." Ginny shrugs. "Who cheats on a lady with Lavender? Of all the people."

"You know what? We're going to have fun today, Gin. We have to."

"What kind of fun?

"Oh, don't worry. I got that covered."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hmm, what kind of fun really? I wonder too. Haha anyways! Love you guys and love your reviews. They mean a lot. I'll make sure to update Comfort and Take Him Back as soon as I can but for now here's Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**

I changed the rating of this story to 'Rated M'. To feel safer cause I don't think it's appropriate for a 'Rated T'. If somebody thinks otherwise, please feel free to review that one or give me a pm. I'd love to know.

Other than that, I love all your reviews. Yes, I do read them all. I would like to apologize if anyone thinks my grammar sucks or what, I just had no time to edit this yet. I'll update it quite soon, no worries.

* * *

Draco spent the day inside the Head's Common Room doing his homework. He didn't see Granger during dinner but he saw Weasley screaming and yelling at the Lavender girl. Good. He always knew that their relationship was a mess and it'll end pretty soon but he didn't think it'll end that way. He thought that one day Granger will wake up and just leave him. Granger was smart, smart enough for just Weasley. She needs somebody who can match her game.

Draco shakes his head as soon as he realized he was thinking of Granger. "That's weird." He pushes her out of his mind and directs his attention to the potions book on his lap.

"...continuous stirring is needed until the potion turns green" He reads out loud. None of the words entered his head anyways and his thoughts always drifted to Granger. "Where the hell is she?" Draco checks on his watch and it was almost curfew. Maybe she was still out with the Weaslette? Maybe she was chilling in the Gryffindor Common Room? He didn't know and it made him worry. "Why am I worrying?"

He places the book down and stands up. The kitchen was a good idea to distract himself. He opens one of the cupboards and finds a blue square-like things. He reaches for it. "Chips Ahoy?" It had HERMIONE written on it. He shrugs and lifts the resealable seal. "Muggle cookies?" He takes one, he was sure she wouldn't notice.

As he chewed on the cookie he heard the door open and her laughter. He was about to call on her and ask her where she got the cookies when he heard a male voice. Draco stops. She brought in a boy? Hermione Granger, known for being prude, brought a boy over to her common room. Hermione Granger the head girl! Draco didn't know what to do so he stayed still in the center of the kitchen hopping that they won't enter.

"Shh, shh. You'll wake Malfoy up. Come on, here's my room." He heard her company laugh and she did too, a flirty one! Draco didn't understand what was happening he was so shocked that he couldn't move.

Ten minutes after he heard the door slam shut he exits the kitchen and picks his book up from the table. Looking at the door, he wondered who the guy was. Could it be Weasley? No the laugh was too deep to be Weasley. He shrugs and enters his room locking it shut. He tries to push her off his mind again but this time he just couldn't.

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Draco was jealous.

* * *

Hermione woke up a bit late that day. As soon as her eyes opened she dashed for her discarded watch on the floor and found out she only had fifteen minutes to get ready.

"Shit." Hermione curses. She sprints for the bathroom, takes a shower for five minutes and gets dressed not bothering to dry her hair. She runs to her potions class. "Thank Merlin."

Hermione scans the fish of students and finds a vacant spot right next to... "Shit."

Malfoy was busy reading his potions book when he felt someone slip in the chair right next to him. He glances. "Granger."

"Malfoy." She brings out her book and begins scanning the page.

"You sounded pretty happy last night." Draco tells her as he flicks the page. A smirk playfully placed on his lips. He glances at her again and see her cheeks, red. "Who was the lucky guy?"

"Shut up." Hermione tried to brush him off but she just couldn't. It was pretty late when she and Seamus entered her room. She thought Malfoy was asleep in his room but then again, maybe he was still awake.

"What's with the attitude?" Draco closes his book. Teasing Granger was much more fun. He suddenly remembered what happened that morning.

 _"Should I... knock?" Draco stared at Hermione's door. Undecided if he should or if he shouldn't knock and interrupt their sleep. Draco had trouble falling asleep that night. Granger was in her room with somebody else for a hook up._

 _He gave up. If he knocked and the guy answered what will he say? Will he punch him? For what? For secretly making him feel jealous that's what._

 _With a sigh he leaves the common room._

Hermione gave him that stare. Hermione thought she was doing a great job starring him to death but apparently he found it cute. He laughs and pokes her nose.

"It doesn't look well on you. You look like a cat." Hermione rolls her eyes, he's always so immature.

"You know what, Malfoy? I need you to shut up. I haven't studied."

"Yup. You were too busy studying other things that's why." He raises his hands on the air in defeat and opens his book again. "It's okay, Granger. I can show you my notes. It's much easier to memorize." Draco shoves his notes to her part of the desk.

Hermione was shock, Malfoy was being nice to her. For the last few days he has been, something's incredibly wrong with him but she shrugs it off. "Thanks."

"So... was it rebound sex?"

"MALFOY." She yells just loud enough for the both of them to hear. He raises his hands again.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He laughs again. Hermione didn't know why but she found his laugh kind of cute. She rolls her eyes once more before returning her attention to his notes.

Draco left her alone for the rest of the class. Their professor gave them a quiz, as promised. Afterwards the two went their separate ways.

During lunch Hermione was blushing madly by the time Ginny slipped on the seat beside her.

"How was last night?"

"Gin."

"Was just asking, how's Sea-" Ginny didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Hermione began smacking her with her book.

"STOP. GIN. PLEASE."

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh Mione. Was just asking. You were pretty 'wild' last night." Ginny shrugs her friend off and begins eating lunch.

"Ugh, I don't know. I feel like I'm such a slut. So unlike me."

"Hey, it's totally normal. Don't be such a prude. You've got the bod so show off the bod." Ginny gestures to Hermione's body.

"I feel like Lavender."

"You're much more beautiful, believe me."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Did he left before you woke up?" Ginny asks looking for Seamus but he wasn't there.

"Yeah and I think Malfoy saw us last night. He keeps teasing me about it. Really annoying. I want to disappear." Hermione covers her face with her hands.

"You should get some tips from him."

"GINNY."

"Oh come on Hermione, he's the Slytherin Sex God. If you're going to have sad and meaningless sex might as well be with Draco Malfoy." Ginny tells her while she points at the said person. Across from their table.

"Yeah right, I doubt that, that'll ever happen. Please stop using the word 'sex' and use coitus or intercourse instead. Sounds really..."

"Sex. Sex. Sex."

"Merlin, Ginny Weasley!"

Draco had rounds that night so he got home pretty late. The whole night the only person he had on mind was Hermione. He frowns at the realization and shivers.

Was he really liking her?

 _"Oy, Draco!" Blaise shouts in his ear jerking him back to reality. "Come on, mate. Get your shit together. What were you thinking of that was so god damn important?"_

 _Draco shrugs. "Nothing."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Is it a girl?"_

 _"Ye- what no." Draco shakes his head trying to look disgusted. Blaise laughs._

 _"It is a girl."_

 _"It's not."_

 _"Then it's a boy." Blaise laughs even more._

 _"You're fucked up."_

 _"No, man. You're fucked up. Who's this girl you've been thinking of? You know you can tell me anything. Is it Parkinson? Finally realizing that she's beautiful, ey?"_

 _"Hell no." Draco takes a bite of his lunch._

 _"Well whoever this girl is, she's pretty lucky. She's running all over Draco Malfoy's mind all day." Blaise laughs at his joke. Draco laughed a little then returned his sight to Hermione Granger sitting beside Weaslette. Blushing._

Blaise suggested that he did, it was true. Since her break up and since Draco and her technically became friends she has always been on his mind. It was sick.

He entered the portrait. Granger wasn't in the living room, probably asleep in her room. Either alone or with... somebody. He shrugs.

"You shouldn't care, Draco." He tells himself but then freezes when he heard something drop in the kitchen. He was so shocked and went there to check it out. Granger was there, a cookie in her hand and a bottle of milk spilled on the floor.

She was wearing a small tank top and short shorts. Hermione felt hungry and decided she needed to eat her cookies. She was actually shocked to find out that a few were missing.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione remains frozen in her spot and so did he. They had a short starring contest until Draco broke it off.

"I see you're still awake."

"Ahuh. Was studying and I got hungry." Showing off her cookie. She grabs her wand from the kitchen island and cleans up the mess she mades. She offers a cookie to him and he shakes his head in response. "Look, Malfoy. About yesterday."

"It's clearly none of my business, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"What? No. Yes? What. You know, whatever that was that was just a one time thing. People do that. You do that so... shrug it off and keep your mouth shut. I respect you when you bring girls over." Hermione grabs another piece of cookie.

"I don't bring girls over." Draco smirks at her. "I'm not like you, you know." He jokingly teases. She grunts.

"You're so immature." She places the cookies back in the cupboard.

"I'm immature? Come on, Granger. If you wanted comfort sex so badly you could've just asked. Who was the poor bloke you drag in here yesterday?" Draco takes a seat on one of the chairs across where Hermione stood.

"That's none of your business and why would I ask you?" Hermione was sassy and Draco liked it.

"Cause I'm the Slytherin Sex God." He winks at her.

"You're..." She pauses and examines him. "... disgusting."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't know "how" exactly or "why" exactly she agreed but she did. There she was in the Head's Kitchen on top of Draco Fucking Malfoy's lap, who was sitting on a table seat, sticking her tongue in his mouth as far as she can. Draco had his arms around her, one at the base of her neck and the other below her back. He had his eyes closed while Hermione kept hers open. She felt that this was a prank and she wanted to see it coming if it was.

But a few minutes passed and their lustful french kiss softened. Hermione's eyes fluttered close and their kisses became intimate. Their lips touching, tongues grazing it felt perfect. Hermione could feel him harden.

Draco drew her closer pushing her head down and down so he could feel her lips more. His other hand began exploring her back inserting it under her tank top. He heard her moan when he unclasps her bra.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." Hermione leaves his lap. This was wrong, she thought. "Come one, get back here we were having fun." Draco spoke again bringing her back to the Earth. She shook her head.

"No, Malfoy. You just need to go to sleep..." She turns and retreats to her room but before she closed her door shut she added ".. or take a very cold shower."

Hermione got up early to avoid Draco as much as she could. There was still plenty of time before breakfast so she went to Ginny's room.

"What are you doing here?" A sleepy Ginny asks her. "Isn't it like three in the morning?"

"Silly. Get dressed. Let's eat breakfast together."

"You're crazy." Ginny mumbles still face down on her pillow. Hermione sat beside her on her bed starring at the red headed sister of her ex. She shudders. Suddenly, the image of her and Malfoy last night pops in her mind.

"I need to tell you something."

"Is it serious?"

"...ahuh." Ginny jolts up and starts checking her friend out. Raising her hands, feeling her temperature and checking her stomach.

"Dear Merlin, I hope you're not pregnant."

"WHAT?" Hermione pushes her friend away and covers her stomach area. "... and you're telling me I'm crazy? Merlin Ginny!"

"Well, think about it. If Seamus got you pregnant what would your children look like? I was looking out for you." Ginny shrugs and gets out of bed.

"What? No. That's not it. I'm not pregnant!"

"Then what is so important that you have to go up here to wake me up so early?" Ginny gathers her toiletries and urges the older girl to follow her. "The only thing I could think of was either your pregnant or... well... pregnant."

"I was smart enough to be protected."

"Ahuh. Yeah." Ginny takes a bath while Hermione stood outside the stall holding her towel and waiting for her. "Then if you're not pregnant what was the news you wanted me to know so badly?"

"So I... I encountered Malfoy last night."

"Yeah? So what you two live together. What's the matter? Did he tease you to death?"

"No."

"Did he find out about Seamus?"

"No."

"Dear Merlin, Hermione. I hope it's not what I'm thinking."

"Depends... what are you thinking about?" Ginny snatches the towel from Hermione and wraps it around her body. Still dripping wet she exits the stall, places her one hand on her hip while the other points at Hermione.

"Did you sleep with him?" Hermione opens her mouth to speak but Ginny didn't let her finish.

"You skank." She crosses her arms and laughs. "Wow Hermione. I guess you're the new school slut. Good job for you! So was it good? Was it bad? Tell me."

"I'm not the school slut cause I. did. not. do. it."

"What?" Ginny raises one eyebrow at her. "So the serious news was that you slept BUT DIDNT slept with Draco Malfoy. I'm not that smart but I can tell that you didn't SLEEP with him so why was it an urgent news. Merlin." Ginny steps back inside the stall and continues with her bath.

"Well... we kissed and made out. I thought it was important."

"Yeah would love to know that but... nah. Not that important. Come back when you slept with him already." Hermione hears Ginny turn on the shower. She sighs.

"Why would I do that?"

"Boooo Hermione." Ginny yells in her stall. Hermione shushes her up.

"Everyone will hear you." She says looking around.

"That's the point. If you're looking for one night stands why not with THE Draco Malfoy? You're crazy."

"I'm crazy? Really Ginny?" Ginny turns of the shower again. Steps out, grabs her towel from her bewildered friend and tells her.

"Yep."

* * *

Hermione tried to distract herself from the thought of Draco but she can't shove it off her brain. She was so nervous and tried to plan out where she'll sit in Potions. The last class they had together they sat beside each other. She's not sitting beside him, nope.

"Hey Neville, you got Potions next right?"

"Yes." Neville answers her still eating his breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Ginny when Neville sat down across from them.

"Do you mind if we go together?"

"Not really." He smiles then eats his breakfast. Ginny rolls her eyes.

"You just want to avoid Malfoy."

"Who wouldn't?" Hermione asks.

"Only you." Ginny shrugs. Hermione playfully punches her arm.

"Gin. I was just lonely the other night. I'm not really into all that... stuff."

"I know but... think about it. You'll have fun and it'll make you forget about Ronald. See for the past twenty-four hours I bet that incident with Malfoy was all you were thinking about." Ginny had a point but Hermione didn't want to listen. It seemed like a very foolish idea. It was true though, she forgot about the dumb ass twat she calls her ex. She searches for the two but she couldn't find them. "Who you looking for?"

"Them." Hermione continues scanning the Great Hall. Her eyes land on Draco who sends a playful wink her way. She blushes.

"Did you find them?"

"Nope." She stands and asks Neville if they can go now.

* * *

 **A/N**

Love the reviews guy! Please always review, I love your reviews. It makes me happier. Feel free to correct grammar or add something interesting you think I should add to the story. Anyways, stay safe. x


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione avoided Draco the whole week and weekend. She didn't want to stay in the same room as him. Not because she felt embarrassed for the other day but because she couldn't control herself from kissing him.

Hermione felt hot. She noticed him from a far. Man, he was gorgeous. No wonder girls kill to sleep with him. "Who wouldn't?" She thought then she remembers that she didn't. "Oh yes, me. Stupid Hermione." She mumbles under her breath. She was flipping through a book she borrowed that night.

Ginny knocked some sense into her. Apparently, Ronald hasn't broken up with Lavender. He's just avoiding her so Hermione will come back. "Once you come back to him he'll start ignoring you and noticing her again. See, Hermione. It's better this way... just trust me." Ginny was, of course, always right. She felt terrible and depressed but didn't resolve in drinking. It was very unlady like.

She passed time by thinking about Draco though. She felt moisture build up in her lower areas. "Shit." She mumbles. She's been like this every night and she hated it. She has to relieve herself. Draco did say if she was looking for a one night stand that he'd be there.

She gets up from her bed and opens her door. Taking a deep breath before knocking on his bedroom door. No response.

"Malfoy?" She checks the kitchen next. Still no sign of the bumbling hot twat she calls Head Boy. That leaves the bathroom. She sighs and knocks. She felt more aroused. The thought of Draco Malfoy bathing was interesting. "Malfoy, are you in there?"

No response. She twists the knob and enters the empty bathroom. He wasn't in the Head's Common Room. He's probably out with his Slytherin friends, Slythering around. She rolls her eyes and undresses. "Might as well take advantage of the privacy."

She slides into the tub and turns the shower head to max. She used her palm to feel it first, the pressure strong enough. She positions it in between her legs. The water touches her and she felt ecstatic. Finally after a week! She moans out as she uses her other hand to gently caress and pinch her breast. "Fuck yeah."

Draco was doing rounds that night. A prefect from the Slytherin house asked him to cover for him. He agreed. He couldn't stay in the Head's Common Room. He can't stand the thought of having Granger so nearby. He remembers the kiss all the time. The way her lips were so soft, the way her tongue felt as it grazed against his and everything else in between. "Merlin." He whispers out as he felt himself stiffen at the thought.

He checks his watch, it was getting pretty late. He can go back to the Common Room if he wanted to so he does. Hermione's probably all locked up in her room, he'd have the bathroom all to himself.

He finds the familiar portrait and murmurs. "Fiddle Sticks."

It swings opens. The common room was quiet. He takes of his shirt thinking he can take a bath. The bathroom door was slightly ajar. Then he heard that all too familiar moan echo in the bathroom and it made him stop in his tracks.

"Shit." Hermione says. Eyes still closed. She was nearing her climax. She should've thought about the shower head earlier this week! Stupid Hermione. She spreads her legs more, arches her back and moans as loud as she can. She squirts everywhere. She opens her eyes and they land on Draco Malfoy.

He was standing near the doorway. He was smirking. She shut her legs and places her arms on her breast.

"GET OUT!" Hermione yells. Draco saw her and couldn't forget her. She was in the middle of pleasing herself when he entered. The bump on his pants grew and grew.

"Somebody's a little bit horny."

"Oh grow up." Hermione summons the towel and wraps it around her. "Out of my way, Malfoy."

"Did the shower head satisfy you?" Draco teased as she walks pass him. Hips swaying. Her towel was too short ending just below her bum.

"Yes. How about you? Did you enjoy the show?" She teased back and Draco was caught off guard. He was expecting her to curse at him not to flirt back. "Judging from the stick imprint on your pants... it seems like you did." Hermione exits the bathroom and shuts her door loudly. Draco follows after her and bangs on the door.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." She says as she opens her door. Draco Malfoy looms down on her. They stare at each other for a moment before Draco dives in for a kiss. He was too strong to hold down so she ended backing and backing up till her legs hit the bed. Draco slowly lays her on the bed while he softly kissed her. His tongue grazing her lower lip asking for permission to enter. She lets him in.

Hermione felt him press on her thigh and felt hotter than she felt awhile go. She rubbed it with her hand while the other held his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He moans. "Hermione."

"Draco." She replies when he took his lips off hers. They stare into each others eyes, brown clashing with his greys.

"I need you."

"I do too." Hermione takes off his pant's button and zipper as soon as the words left her mouth. He helped her take it off and his dick popped out. Mighty and strong. He takes off the towel from her body and throws it somewhere near the foot of her bed.

Hermione lays on the edge of the bed her legs still wiggling. Draco kneels down on the floor and spread her legs. He kisses her second pair of lips while Hermione plays with her boobs.

"Right there, aaahh." Draco sucked on her mound as a finger enter her. She was hot and tight.

Hermione felt relieved, more relieved that she did earlier. Finally, she'll be satisfied. She didn't like Draco teasing her with his fingers though. "Merlin, stop it."

"Can't, you look too cute in pain." She grabs his head and dives in for a kiss. Sitting on the edge of the bed kissing him. She sticked her tongue in. His hands grazed her legs and her stomach then her breasts. They were big. Not too big but big enough to satisfy Draco.

He breaks the kiss and tells her to lay in the center of the bed. Obediently she follows. He parts her legs and positions his dick in her opening. He plays with her clit first, slapping it with his penis.

"Stick it in, Malfoy."

"I'm hard to get. Kiss it first." Hermione groans and rolls her eyes but gives his penis' head a kiss and lick, tasting his precum. She stared at his eyes while doing so never breaking the eye contact.

"Satisfied, Malfoy?"

"Indeed." He positions himself again and enters her slowly. She moans out.

"Fuuccccck." Draco passionately fucked her. Making sure she felt the same amount of pleasure that he was feeling. He closed his eyes as he entered and exited her.

Hermione grabs his hands and positions it on her breasts. "Play with them." Malfoy opens his eyes and does as he was told but instead of his hands he sucks on one with his mouth while thrusting in and out.

It was sweet and almost romantic to Hermione's surprise. She didn't mind, she liked it. Seamus and Ron fucked her in a different way. Comparing to Draco they were nothing.

Draco heard her moans and kissed her again. Going faster than he did a few moments ago. Hermione bites down on his lips and he knew that she was close. He was close too so he fastens it up more and more and more.

They climaxed at the same time. Draco collapses beside her. Chest heaving like she. She turned to face him, buried her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Draco kissed her forehead before he drifted off too.

* * *

 **A/N**

Is this the start of something new? Hmm. I wonder. Stay tuned! x

New update posted for Take Him Back. Read and Review!


End file.
